Conventional electric cars typically have a single gear or fixed ratio gear box to connect the engine to the drivetrain. This is done to provide simplicity as well as for cost reasons and ultimately because electric engines produce enough power across a wider range of speeds than a traditional internal combustion engine. As such, transmissions for electric motors have conventionally been prohibitively expensive to utilize in the design of electric cars and other electric powered vehicles and machinery.